Computer controlled stepper motors are one of the most versatile forms of positioning systems, particularly when digitally controlled as part of a servo system. Stepper motors are used in floppy disk drives, flatbed scanners, printers, plotters, and many more devices. Conventionally, a stepper motor positioning system uses a fixed S curve stepper motor profile when smooth motion is needed. This fixed profile has limitations because the stepper run distance is not dynamically alterable, which increases the total cross process registration time for small cross process adjustments.
A need arises for a technique that provides dynamic S curve stepper motor velocity profiles.